peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppaline (part 2)
(Daddy pig is seen typing on his computer) Peppaline: Hey, Daddy. How's the writing going? (Peppa slowly rocks back and forth on her heels while waiting for a response) (Through Daddy Pig's computer, we see a reflection of his face and Peppa standing in the background) Peppaline: Dad. Daddy Pig: (Continues typing, tone is tired and gloomy) Hello, Peppa, and Peppaline... (turns around and stares at the doll Peppa is holding) doll. (Turns back to typing) Peppaline: Do you know where the garden tools are? Daddy Pig: (Still typing) It's, uh... it's pouring out there, isn't it? Peppaline: Hmph. Peppaline: (Looks annoyed) It's just raining. Daddy Pig: Hmm. What did the boss say? Peppaline: (Imitates Mummy Pig in a loud, whiny, angry voice) Don't even think about going out, Peppaline Jones! Daddy Pig: (Continues typing) Then you won't need the tools. Peppaline: (Groans and flops down) Peppaline: (Sees the door knob and starts rocking back and forth continuously while holding onto it) Daddy Pig: (Covers his ears) Uugghh. You know, this house is 150 years old. Peppaline: So? Daddy Pig: So, explore it. (Hands Peppaline a notepad and a pen) Go out, and count all the doors and windows, write that down. List everything that's blue, just... let me work. (Turns back to typing) Peppaline: (Looks upset, then scowls. She partially opens up her raincoat and walks out of the room, throwing the coat behind her.) Peppaline: (She walks away while staring at her notepad, then almost trips over a wrinkle on the long rug) Peppaline: (She steps on it, only to cause another one to appear behind her. She steps on it, only to cause another one to appear between both her legs. She again steps on it, causing 2 more to appear on either side of her. Peppaline: (She rolls her eyes, walks away, and walks up to a fogged up window) Peppaline: (She wipes a spot of window mist away with her fist for her doll, and then does the same, and looks out of it gloomily.) Peppaline: (Writes down the first thing on the notepad: Twelve leaky windows. A drop of water lands on the notepad, causing the ink to smudge a tiny bit) Peppaline: (In the next scene, she is seen hanging on her parents' room's door, and then she jumps off it and looks around the room, and enters their bathroom. Peppaline: (Inside the bathroom, she opens up the shower curtains. She then looks disgusted.) Peppaline: (Sees bugs crawling over the shower wall and scowls disgustedly) Uuugh! Peppaline: Agh! (Jumps into the shower and squashes bugs with her hands and looks at her hands, which are covered in squashed bugs) Ech! Peppaline: (She then tries to turn on the shower faucet, putting both her hands under it, but nothing comes out. Instead, dirty brown shower water pours on her out of the shower above, soaking her head. Aaauugghhh! Shakes her head.) Peppaline: (She is then seen hopping downstairs angrily, then spots another wrinkle on the same long carpet as before. She jumps off the stairs and onto it, causing the rug to go smooth with no more wrinkles.) Peppaline: (She then notices the door under the stairs slightly opened, so she goes inside and checks it out., only to find a boring rusty water heater.) Peppaline: (She then writes down One rusty old water heater ''on her notepad and then flips the electricity switch off before leaving. The lights flicker and spark in the next scene) Daddy Pig: (Noticing electricity is going out and his computer is glitched) No, no, no, no no... gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Peppaline: (Looks around nervously and runs back into the water heater room. The switch had a sign that read "Don't Push" over it, and she pushed the bottom button to turn the electricity back on again. Afterwards she slams the door shut behind her.) Peppaline: (She is then seen walking into the empty living room area, holding her doll and notepad. She turns and places her 2 items on a table and then grabs a snow globe out of the cardboard box on the table. She shakes it and then grabs another one and places them on a shelf above the fireplace, placing a 3rd one down.) Peppaline: (She continues to look at the snowglobes once again, before pausing and staring at a picture, which shows a sad boy with his ice cream spilled on it.) Peppaline: (Writing it down) One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting. Peppaline: (Looks around the living room and counts windows) Four incredibly boring windows and no more force. She then reaches for her doll which she left on the table, but is surprised to find it isn't there.) Peppaline: All right little me, where are you hiding? (She then spots the doll. She drops her notepad and tilts her head sideways. The doll is seen facing toward her lying on the ground behind the doorway. Peppaline cautiously walks up to it, looks around suspiciously, and picks it up) Peppaline: Huh? Peppaline: (She is seen swiping away a large cardboard box, and behind it is an outline of a door behind the wallpaper. She slowly runs her hand along the door, amazed) Peppaline: Hey, mummy? Where does this door go? Mummy Pig: (Annoyed, and typing on a laptop) I'm really, really busy! Peppaline: I think it's locked! Peppaline: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase! Mummy Pig: (Cringes) Uuugghh. (She gets up, walks into the living room, puts her hands on her hips, and glares coldly at Peppaline) Mummy Pig: (Looks towards the door, then folds her arms and glares at Peppaline) Mummy Pig: Will you stop pestering me if I do this for you? Peppaline: (Is down on her knees with big, pleading eyes, whimpering sadly) Mummy Pig: Fine. (Walks into the kitchen, opens a key drawer, looks around in the drawer, and finds a strange button key.) Mummy Pig: (Is seen tearing the wallpaper where the outline of the door is with the key) Peppaline: (Watches, smiles, and looks amazed. Behind her, the Peppaline doll is seen laying down, watching her.) Mummy Pig: (Unlocks and opens the door) Peppaline: (Smiles excitedly, then looks bummed out) Peppaline: Bricks? I don't get it! Mummy Pig: They must have closed this off when they divided up the house. Peppaline: You're kidding. And why is the door so small? Mummy Pig: We made a deal! Zip it! (Walks out of the room) Peppaline: You didn't lock it! Mummy Pig: Uuuuugggghhhh. Mummy Pig: (In the next scene, she is seen throwing down the key back into the drawer and shutting it.) Peppaline: (Stares in the door, and shuts it.) (The next scene shows the outside of the Pink Palace Apartments at night time, and we hear Daddy Pig singing. The next scene is shown inside, where Daddy Pig is making dinner.) Daddy Pig: (Singing) Oh, my twitchy-witchy girl, I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge, (Is seen dropping food onto Peppaline's plate), and I give you bowls of ice cream. Peppaline: (Pushes away her plate) Why don't you ever cook, mummy? Mummy Pig: Peppaline, we've been through this before. Your Daddy cooks, I clean, and you stay out of the way. (Sarcastic-like tone) I swear i'll go food shopping as soon as we finish the catalog. Mummy Pig: Try some of the chard. You need a vegetable. Peppaline: It looks more like ''slime to me. (Drops fork onto plate) Daddy Pig: Well, it's slime for bedtime, fusspot. Now what's it gonna be? Peppaline: (Talking to the doll, which is in the chair next to her) Think they're trying to poison me? (Grabs the back of the doll's head gently and makes it nod yes. Her chair leans back, and in the next scene she is seen falling on her bed) Peppaline: (Lies in her room all alone, holding her doll. She sets the doll on a chair next to her bed, lies back down, scratches her hand, and stares at her poison oak.) Peppaline: (Looks towards her dresser and grabs her picture of her friends, which are Pedro Pony and Zoe Zebra.) Peppaline: (Talks to picture) Don't forget about me guys, okay? (She then sets the picture back on her dresser and turns out the lights.) Peppaline: (She then grabs her teddy, puts it in bed with her, pulls her covers over her, and turns towards her doll. Goodnight, little me. (She then rolls the other way and closes her eyes.) (The scene shows the little door open that's still bricked up, and paper mice come out of it.) Peppaline: (Opens her eyes, she hears a noise, and then looks under her bed, to see a mouse running, which squeezes underneath her door and away.) Peppaline: (Slowly gets out of bed, looks out a circular foggy window, then hears the mouse again, which signals her downstairs.) Peppaline: (Runs after it, looks around the living room, and then spots it going through the little door.) Peppaline: (Opens the door, then is amazed to see a blue tunnel leading down to another door that looks identical to the one she just opened, and sees the mouse going through it.) Peppaline: (Takes off blanket and crawls through the door, into the tunnel, and through the other door.) To Be Continued in Part 3 Category:Parts Category:Spooky Tails Category:Peppaline